Culture Shock
by ArcaneAdagio
Summary: Greed has absolutely no idea how Xing works. Ling and Lan Fan delight in this fact, but the population of Xing is concerned their emperor might be a complete moron. [Greed Survives AU]
1. Chapter 1

au where greed doesn't die and they all go back to xing and nothing hurts

* * *

**_Ling_****.**

A disgruntled Greed sat in front of a plate of food. He held two wooden sticks in both of his hands, eyes narrowed in a mixture confusion and annoyance.

_Yes?_ Ling sat cross-legged in his mindscape, deep in some kind of medication.

**_Ling. What the hell is this?_**

_What, haven't you ever heard of chopsticks before?_ Ling asked, a wide smirk on his face.

**_No, I haven't. Is this supposed to be your Xingese piss-poor excuse of a utensil?_**

_Looks like somebody's angry he can't use chopsticks!_ Ling jeered. _Well I guess this just means I'll have to take control for a bit._

**_Hell no. I'm going to sit here until you or Lan Fan teach me how to use these._**

_I just can't believe you don't know how to use chopsticks! How old are you - 100? 200?_

**_Just because I've lived a long time doesn't mean I've been outside Amestris!_**

_Wow. That's pretty sad, I'm only 16 and I'm more well-traveled than you. Sounds pretty boring being stuck in one country for so long, especially a place like Amestris._

**_Shut up prince asshat._**

_Emperor now, remember? We're Emperor. It's pretty rude to refer to someone by an incorrect rank._

Greed scowled. **_Since we're Emperor, does that mean I can make someone teach me how to use these damn things_**

_Hey - you can't do that! What'll people say if they find out that their Emperor can't use chopsticks! There are already rumors that I can't read!_

**_Xingese is hard, dammit! Plus - does it look like I give a two shits what the citizens think? Hell - I'll go to a strip bar, I'll punch a diplomat in the face! I don't give a fuck!*_**

_I don't doubt that. Remember that time we snuck into Mustang's office?_

**_Yeah, the food was pretty great. Still, you're getting off topic, tell me how to use the damn sticks._**

_Will you give me back my body if you do?_

**_No way. It's Saturday.**_**

_Then I guess you won't be eating anytime soon._

**_Make Lan Fan teach me._**

_She won't listen if you're the one talking._

**_Then I guess I'll just have to do my best impression. How's this,_**Greed took up an obnoxiously high and peppy tone, **_my name's Emperor Ling Yao, I can eat an entire horse and I have no fucking clue how to use chopsticks or how to read!_**

_That was terrible! I could eat at least two horses. All this time we've been together and you still don't know anything about me. What a horrible friend._

**_I know you're a jackass_****.**

Greed poked his food with one of the chopsticks, scraping it towards the edge of his plate. Ling gave out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Watching the emperor's body being forced to do such foolish things is painful."

Greed turned around, a piece of meat skewered onto one of the chopsticks. Lan Fan had appeared at some point during his conversation with Ling, watching behind her wooden mask.

"Well your 'emperor' is being a brat and won't teach me how to use the damn things." Greed said, "So unless you want more rumors about how Ling's actually a shit-faced moron emperor - rumors that _might be partially true _\- you should show me how to use these."

Greed could tell it took all of Lan Fan's self-restraint not to sigh. "Fine."

_Wow, I can't believe you actually got that to work!_

Lan Fan took a seat next to Greed, picking up a clean pair of chopsticks, "Well, firstly, you need to use _one _hand, not stab it like some _savage_."

"You implying I'm a savage?" Greed asked, eyebrow raised.

"That was not just an implication."

Ling let out a bark of laughter. _You two have fun with your lesson!_

* * *

_AA/N: What do you mean Greed's dead he's right here I have no idea what you're talking about._

_* I'll punch a bee. I don't give a fuck._

_** I think Greed and Ling would have probably set up some kind of 'who gets control' schedule if Greed had survived. They'd probably ignore it like 50% of the time though._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Summary:_ _Xiang wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he heard Prince Ling Yao had returned home from Amestris with the secret of immortality, but it certainly wasn't this._

* * *

**_Culture Shock: Chapter Two_**

* * *

When news of the young lord's return first reached Xiang's ears, he had headed straight to the Yao palace to congratulate him. True, he and the Prince weren't the best of friends, (that was to be expected from a commoner like him,) but Xiang was certainly close enough to consider themselves acquaintances, at the very least.

Unfortunately, the guards posted outside had other plans.

"The young lord is currently busy, if you wish to see him you will have to wait."

Xiang bit his lip, "Can you tell him Xiang wishes to speak to him?"

The guard remained stagnant, "You will have to wait until the young lord is available."

Xiang sighed, trudging away from the palace. _Well, it was worth a shot._

* * *

Fu's funeral was a solemn affair. Nearly the entire clan had come to pay their respects to the man. Ling stood quietly in the corner the entire time, Lan Fan trailing behind him.

Xiang stood quietly, watching the Prince speak quietly to Lan Fan, who was trembling, barely containing her grief. A small girl with a tiny panda bear perched atop her shoulder approached the pair, speaking softly to them.

_Hang on... is that the Chang princess? Why is she here?_

Ling, to Xiang's utmost surprise, smiled in response. Even Lan Fan, who Xiang could have bet his entire life had once claimed the Chang clan were a bunch of '_ignorant fools who had no place even associating themselves with the Emperor_,' seemed to be grateful, even _friendly_.

Xiang wasn't quite sure what the hell had happened in Amestris, but if the Chang princess was suddenly allies with the young lord and Lan Fan, something huge must have happened.

As the odd trio left the room, Xiang couldn't help but notice a red tattoo on the young lord's hand.

_A dragon, swallowing its own tail._

* * *

Xiang had finally managed to meet with the Young Lord, nearly three weeks after his return. He walked through the halls of the Yao palace, escorted by a guard, who Xiang vaguely remembered being told his name was Wei. Muffled arguing could be heard behind one of the doors. The guard accompanying Xiang sighed.

"Looks like they're fighting again." He said, before straightening his back into a more formal position, "My orders are to wait outside while you speak with the Prince." His voice quieted, "Though you might want to wait until Miss Lan Fan manages to get the situation stabilized."

"Lan Fan and the Young Lord?" Xiang asked, startled, "What would prompt them to fight?" Xiang mentally slapped himself, _it's not your place to question their relationship!_

Even behind Wei's mask, Xiang could tell he was trying not to laugh, "Ah, I had forgotten the Young Lord's exploits in Amestris are not common knowledge outside the palace."

"But - "

"Rest assured, that is not the Young Lord Miss Lan Fan is arguing with."

Xiang struggled to find words, "So - "

Wei shook his head, "Do not worry, your confusion is warranted. Things will be cleared up soon enough." Wei knocked on the door.

The yelling stopped.

And started again, even louder.

"_I finally get five minutes to myself and suddenly you're badgering me to switch _**_again_**_?" _A heavily Amestrian accented voice could be heard, the kind of voice Xiang would expect to here at a low-class bar, rather than an imperial palace.

"_The Young Lord has a guest - it is not _**_you _**_he wishes to speak with." _Lan Fan, _that was Lan Fan, right? It sure sounds like her - but - _Xiang had never heard Lan Fan so angry before.

_"When _**_doesn't _**_the guy have guests nowadays? I swear, it's like you Xingese people can never shut up about the kid!"_

_Damn foreigner, how dare he speak about Prince Ling that way? _Xiang thought angrily,he turned to Wei, "How could this... foreigner speak ill of the Young Lord in his presence?"

Wei shook his head, "The Young Lord befriended him while in Amestris, and..." He trailed off, "Well, it is rather hard to explain. I supposed you'll be finding out soon enough."

"_Can you not at _**_least _**_change into something else?"_

_"What are you, my mom? I'm not wearing those robes, they weigh more than _**_I _**_do!"_

An angry sigh, presumably from Lan Fan. Grumbling. Footsteps.

The door opened.

Lan Fan stood in the doorway, adorned with her usual mask, "I apologize for the wait." Her voice had returned to a more polite tone. She bowed slightly, "Please come inside."

Xiang looked over at Wei, who's eyes glimmered with amusement behind his mask, before walking into the room.

There were six things Xiang noticed.

1). The Young Lord was not wearing Xingese clothing. In fact, he was dressed completely in black (a long black coat, black shirt, black pants.)

2). He had on an uncharacteristic grimace.

3). The Young Lord's eyes were open, despite Xiang remembering his very loud complaints that open eyes made him look 'shifty.'

4). If Xiang hadn't gone colorblind in the last few minutes he was certain that, the last he checked, Prince Ling's eyes were _grey_, _not_ a purple-red.

5). Lan Fan's right hand, from what Xiang could see behind her very baggy clothing, was _completely made of metal_.

6). Despite the fact Xiang had _distinctly _heard a voice that was _certainly _not the Young Lord's, _there were only _**_two_**_ people in the room_.

Xiang looked up for the source of the third voice. _Perhaps... the foreigner had left? Lan Fan had mentioned changing clothes..._

_But then..._

Xiang looked back at Ling, who had slumped into one of the chairs, dressed in very improper attire. _Was she speaking to Ling?_

"Uh, Young Lord -" He began, before Ling lazily waved his hand.

"Cool it with the formalities kid, Ling's not here right now."

_What._

The very rude, very _Amestrian_, very _un-Ling voice_, had come from _Ling's mouth_. A million thoughts whirled around in Xiang's mind, almost all of which could be simplified to '**_what the hell?_**'

Xiang whirled to Lan Fan for some kind of explanation, but her mask gave nothing away.

"I - uh - " He stammered, but Ling (_was it Ling? Who what _**_why_**_?) _interrupted again.

"See, this is what happens if you don't explain stuff to the public, everyone gets confused." Not-Ling said, eyes directly on Lan Fan. He looked back over to Xiang, "The name's Greed. Before you open your mouth to spout somethin' stupid, yes, this is Ling's body, and _no_, I am not a demon."

Xiang may have been hallucinating _(maybe even more than just a few words)_, but he could have sworn he heard a mumbled, "_That's what you say_." from Lan Fan's direction.

Greed - _was that his real name? Is that a common Amestrian name? Why does it look _**_exactly like the Young Lord? _**Held up his hand. The tattoo that Xiang had seen at Fu's funeral, the dragon swallowing its own tail, was still there. "Kid, do you know what this is?"

Xiang barely managed a shake of his head, mind racing a million miles an hour.

"Yeesh, I gotta explain everything _again_?" (Another angry grunt from Lan Fan,) "_Fine_. This is an ouroboros tattoo. It basically means I'm a homunculus."

_What on earth is a _**_homunculus_**_?_

The thing inside the Young Lord's body seemed to sense Xiang's (_increased_) confusion.

"A homunculus is an artificially created human through alchemy, blah blah, basically when Ling came to Amestris he accepted me into his body during his quest for immortality, some other stuff happened, and we're sharing bodies."

"I - I do not quite understand?" Xiang said.

"What are ya, stupid? I literally _just_ explained it." Greed looked at Xiang like an especially annoyed teacher would at a particularly thick student.

_? _"But - the Young Lord - "

"Perhaps, G_reed_, it would be easier for Xiang to understand if _the Young Lord _was the one explaining it." Lan Fan hissed out, uncharacteristic venom in each of her words.

"Always coming back to talkin' to Ling." Greed muttered, "_Fine_, but I get _all _of to tomorrow to myself, ya hear?"

Lan Fan said nothing.

Greed folded his arms, and a swift change seemed to overcome him. His eyes closed, and his posture shifted to 'angsty teenager' to 'regular Xingese sitting position.'

"Hey Xiang! I haven't seen you in ages!" Ling raised his hand in greeting, a wide smile replacing the frown.

The Young Lord's voice.

"Uh - it's... nice to see you too - young lord." Xiang stuttered out, "I - "

"Don't worry, I heard everything." Ling flapped his hand, "Greed is pretty bad at answering questions, but you can ask anything you want!"

Xiang stood rigid, face contorted into one of upmost confusion. Ling sat still, and Lan Fan was still in the corner, silent.

A solid minute later, Ling spoke again, "Xiang? Are you alright?"

Xiang nodded stiffly.

Ling rubbed his chin, "Hm, the elders seemed to understand much faster... I mean, they tried killing Greed first but..." He muttered, before snapping back up into a cheerful tone, "Still, it's no problem! I can start from the beginning."

Xiang was still processing everything he had seen in the past few minutes, unresponsive to Ling's ranting.

Ling began, "A short while after my arrival in Amestris, I encountered a strange, well, I can't really call him a man, named _Father_. He had remarkable alchemic ability, enough to extract his own being into completely separate entities. From himself he removed his own avarice in the form of a Philosopher's Stone, the very thing I had been searching for! He injected it into my being, and Greed came into control of my body, but as I had accepted him of my own free will, I still could remain as a separate soul from him..."

A few minutes into Ling's recounting of his adventure in Amestris, Xiang collapsed onto the floor with a sharp _thud_. Ling looked over, eyes wide.

"Xiang? Are you alright?"

_The young lord is sharing a body with an artificial human?_

_An artificial human... with the temperament of a moody teenager?_

* * *

[ AA/N: stories from an outsider's perspective of the main characters are always amusing to me for some reason. they really put into perspective how weird stuff gets. ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Summary: One of the many jobs as Emperor of Xing involves matchmaking, probably.

* * *

" - a_nd she said yes! She _**_was_**_ being her usual automail-insane self and kept trying to find the right percentage of our lives to exchange - but she said _**_yes_**_! The minute I get back from Aerugo we're gonna start planning our wedding!"_

"That's great brother, but this is the fifth time you've called this _week_." Alphonse Elric could barely contain the annoyance in his voice. While he _did _have much more patience than brother, even _he _had limits; and it was none other than his own brother testing them.

"_What - really?"_

"_Yes_, brother. The _fifth time. _You called me _yesterday _about this _exact same topic._" Alphonse struggled to keep his tone even.

"_Really? Huh, didn't feel like yesterday."_

Alphonse sighed, "Brother, it's great that you and Winry are proposed and all, but shouldn't you be spending this time - oh, I don't know, _studying in the West instead of charging yourself a small fortune in phone fees_?"

Silence.

"_Augh, guess you've got a point, Al. I'll call back later, okay?"_

"Okay, brother."

The other line _clicked_.

"So now that Elric's gone and proposed, are you and Mei gonna finally hook up?"

Alphonse jumped at Greed's sudden appearance, the phone clicking back into the receiver a little harsher than he'd intended.

Greed casually sat on Alphonse's bed, the usual smirk adorning his face. A light breeze flitted in through the window that had definitely _not _been open a few minutes ago.

"Greed! I - uh - " As Greed's statements settled in, Alphonse's face turned bright red, any trace of an actual sentence stammered out like a broken record, "_What_?! No - I - we - _Why did you enter through the window?! There's a door right there! _**_How did you know about Brother's proposal?_**_!_"

Greed shrugged, "I don't like doors, plus Ed won't shut up about his fiancé; he talked to Ling about it for a solid _hour_ a couple days ago."

Alphonse sighed, "I wonder if he's going to start carrying around pictures of Winry in his wallet..."

"So you gonna answer my question?"

Alphonse looked up at Greed, "Huh?"

"About Mei. Are you gonna marry her or are we just gonna have to endure watching you two skirt around each other like high-schoolers with a crush?"

Alphonse flushed red again.

Suddenly, the cover of one of the many Alkahestery textbooks Mei had given him was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Kid."

Alphonse stared at the red-binded book. _This must be really old... the cover is fraying and some of the binding has come loose._

"Kid, you gonna answer or what?"

_I wonder if I could try using alkahestery to fix it, it shouldn't be too hard to mend._

"Alphonse?"

_But if some of the components are missing, I'd have to find - _

"Hey, answer me!" Greed yelled, snapping Alphonse from his trance.

"Y-yes?"

"Mei. You. Marriage or what?"

"W-what's got you so interested in my marriage?" Al said accusatorially, "I'm only eighteen! Eighteen is way too early for something like marriage!"

Greed shrugged again, "Ed's already proposed, and he's only nineteen."

"Brother became a state alchemist at _twelve_, it's different for him!"

Greed raised an eyebrow, "What does alchemy have to do with marriage?"

"I - well - " Al began fiddling with the book again, "I-I haven't even asked her on a _date_, and you want me to _marry _her?"

"You mean all that time you spend with her _aren't _dates?" Greed's eyes widened, "What the hell are they then?

"Of course not! Those are _alkahestery_ lessons!"

"They sure look like dates."

"Can I please talk to Ling again." Alphonse ran a hand through his hair, _Maybe he'll understand._

Greed rolled his eyes, shifting control to Ling. "I personally think Greed's right! I mean, some of the citizens and elders might not approve Mei marrying a foreigner, but it's not like _she's _the leader of the country! It's not like you two will be siring any heirs of anything."

Alphonse buried his maddeningly red face in his hands.

"I think you and Mei would be an excellent couple." Alphonse looked up at the new voice.

"Lan Fan - not you _too_! When did you even get here?!" Lan Fan, fully dressed in her uniform, sat next to Ling.

"It is my job to guard the emperor at all times, and this is no exception."

Alphonse collapsed onto the desk again. _Now I know how Brother felt..._

"Oh, I have an idea!" Ling said, "If you two aren't interested in marriage yet, why don't we just start with a date!"

"_What?!_" Alphonse jerked up, "No way - I - "

Lan Fan nodded in agreement, "Perhaps it could be Amestrian-styled."

"No, no, Xingese food is _much _better, and Amestrian food isn't romantic in the slightest!"

_Knock knock._

The trio (_quartet? Did Greed count?_) looked up at the door as it creaked open.

Mei Chang stood in the doorway, hardly fazed by the sight of the Emperor of Xing and his bodyguard sitting on Alphonse's bed. "Alphonse? Sorry for barging in, but our lesson was supposed to start ten minutes ago!"

"R-right."

As the two stepped out the doorway, he caught a snippet from Greed.

"_Twenty hundred cenz says they kiss._"

Alphonse felt his face flush even redder, if that was even possible. "_When did everyone in Xing make my romantic life their personal business...?" _He mumbled to himself.

"Hm?" Mei looked over at Alphonse, "What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

* * *

[AA/N: Tons of AlMei here. Sorry folks, I just can't resist it.]


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Summary: Lan Fan and Greed enjoy a night outside the palace, and meet an unexpected guest in the process._

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Lan Fan said.

"Why? It's just a quick walk - and it's dark out, so nobody'll see our faces."

"But won't someone notice you're gone?"

"It's not a big deal, Ling already told the head of those security guys."

"But what about the rest of the staff?"

"Lighten up kid, will ya'?"

Lan Fan and Greed walked through a particularly crowded Xingese street, voices lowered. The sounds of hundreds of conversations and aroma of street food filled the air. Despite the fact they were dressed in street clothes (along with a pair of gloves for Greed,) a couple wary glances were thrown at the pair.

_This will never work. _"There are many assassins throughout Xing, and they are well trained to recognize your face - not to mention your unusual _qi _has spread many rumors and is generally very recognizable."

"Can't a guy just step outside to visit his own country once in a while? I've _barely_ been outside one of those stuffy palaces since I got here."

Lan Fan huffed in response.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, it was _his _idea," - _Not surprising in the least - _Lan Fan caught herself thinking before giving herself a mental slap - _don't treat the Emperor with such disrespect! -_ "I just went along with it - oh, Ling wants some of those dumplings." Greed jerked his thumb towards one of the vendors.

"You could just ask for some at the palace," Lan Fan was already walking towards the vendor.

Greed shrugged, "Hey, don't ask me, I'm not gonna be the one eating them."

_Do the two of them share a stomach? If one eats something - will the other - augh, that's not _**_important_**_! _"At least the Young Lord will be more pleasurable company." She said. Greed - then Ling - reached over and grabbed one of the dumplings from her hands.

Lan Fan's eyes widened before Ling bit into the food, "Young Lord - should we not test it first?"

Ling waved his hand, a wide smile on his face, "Even if random street vendors _have _started poisoning their food, there's this!" Ling gestured towards his gloved tattoo, "If I fall over and there's red light everywhere, then you'll know something's wrong."

"But - " Lan Fan started, but Ling had already eaten the whole thing.

"That was great!" Ling said, wiping his mouth, "Let's get some more stuff!" He grabbed Lan Fan by the arm, an Fan could feel herself push against the crowd of people, and hear the many annoyed exclamations at '_those unruly children_!'

"Young Lord -! "

* * *

The sun had set completely, except for a tiny sliver of red barely illuminating the quiet lake where she and Ling sat.

_One could almost mistake you two for lovers_, a voice in her head spoke, _(one that sounded suspiciously like Greed.)_

Lan Fan shoved the thought from her mind with the force of an angry tidal wave.

"Those were much better than the stuff at the palace!" Ling collapsed onto the grass, Lan Fan standing next to him, "We should do that more often - maybe invite Alphonse and Mei next time!"

Greed butted in, his unmistakable toothy smirk forming, "Maybe we can '_accidentally_' get them lost together. The two really need something to get them to confess, it's not like he's ever going to make a move! It's _painful _watching them together. They keep scooting around each other - at least Elric stopped denying it! "

_It really is painful to watch_. Lan Fan thought, _but there's no way I'd agree with Greed aloud._

Surprising, Greed made no remark about her silence, gazing at the rising moon.

A comfortable silence settled over the two. The shifting water of the lake, the rustling leaves, and the night filled the quiet. Clouds lazily drifted in front of the slowly appearing moon and stars, adding an odd dappled effect to the few patches of moonlight.

Time passed at an odd pace, a tilting, stumbling yet smooth pace - _had it been five minutes or an hour? - _before Greed stood up and stretched, "Well, should we head back?"

Lan Fan nodded, following Greed as he walked towards the main road.

_Something was wrong - but -_

_An unfamiliar qi._

She stopped, eyes widening, "**_Greed - !_**" She started, knives extending, previously hidden, from her sleeves.

The unfamiliar _qi _\- **_an assassin, no doubt about it_**_ -_ raced towards Greed, hurling a bomb towards him.

Thick smoke quickly unfurled through the air, filling Lan Fan's throat. The pulsing of her heartbeat filled her ears, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Lan Fan traced the _qi _of the assassin, aiming her throwing knives.

An exclamation of pain from neither Greed nor the Young Lord - _she had hit her target_. Still, the assassin was still moving, _no vitals_.

The smoke had nearly cleared, yet the darkness wasn't much of an improvement.

A flash of metal against what couldn't be anything Greed's Ultimate Shield, along with _screech_ of metal. White flashes accentuated the night, Greed (_or maybe the Young Lord_) weaved and dodged the assassin's attacks, face furrowed in concentration. Lan Fan pulled her _kunai, _previously strapped against her back and hidden by the folds of her clothing.

Tracing the assassin was easy, especially considering her target was the only non-animal, non-homunculus _qi _in the area.

She raced closer, _closer_, to the assassin, automail hand clenching onto the _kunai_. With the end of her blade, she delivered a blow to the assassin's hooded head.

With a dull _thud_, they fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

Greed leaned down, arm rested on one knee. The last of the smoke had cleared away, yet Lan Fan could barely see anything besides the sliver of moonlight reflecting Greed's wine-colored pupils, and the shine of her sword.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." He said, "Should we bring them back to the palace or leave him here?"

Lan Fan waited a few seconds, to see if Greed was talking to the Young Lord or her.

Greed looked over at her, "Well?" Lan Fan didn't need any light to tell he had an eyebrow raised, "Should we?"

"I would highly recommend bringing them back to the palace. Leaving an assassin out here, especially with a non-fatal wound, would be foolish. They could be working for a group."

Greed scratched his chin, "Yeah, guess that makes sense." He grabbed the unconscious body, slinging it over his shoulders.

"Greed - that is a - "

"- terrible idea, yeah, yeah. Even if they _do _wake up, I already put my shield up around my neck, it's no problem."

It would surely be an odd sight to see, a girl with a metal arm walking with all the looseness of a particularly stiff branch of oak, a boy with a grey neck, and an unconscious body slung across his shoulders.

_Well, it's lucky it's so late out_. The streets were nearly deserted, save for a couple drunkards and people trying to experience some kind of lunar-induced cognizance. Stores were shuttered, and the lights in every house were shut off.

"There are probably guards out looking for us." Lan Fan said, "We've been away for at least three hours, and they probably will not let us out once they catch wind of the assassin."

"Eh," Greed somehow managed to shrug, "worth it."

* * *

_[AA/N: I literally __**just**__ noticed how many water metaphors I use in all of my writing - not sure if it's as true here, but in everything I've written lately there's been so many of them! I should start using other things, like birds. Or lizards. ]_


End file.
